Senior Year
by TexGleek15
Summary: It's the gangs senior year! Let's see what trouble they can get into this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all so this is the story of XO-IQ's senior year. First things first, Caleb and Jodi stayed together. Linc and Sun-Hi did happen. Corki and Jared aren't together and haven't spoken since Jared took that internship with Corki's father. These characters may also be OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Make It Pop**

 _Jodi's POV_

I can't believe it, it's our senior year! After this we are high school graduates! Looking at the walls of Mackendrick Prep, I couldn't help but think back to the last few years. To all the shenanigans that Sun-Hi, Corki, Caleb, and I got into. All the fights with Valerie we had our freshman year, just every crazy thing. Smiling I pulled my suitcase towards my room. I couldn't wait to see the girls again, we hadn't seen each other in two weeks, since Corki's dad wanted to spend sometime with her and Sun-Hi's parents wanted her and Sun-Mi to spend sometime together before they go back to their respective schools. I think that's the longest the three of us have gone without seeing each other since we first met. Luckily I was able to see Caleb all summer, I think Sun-Hi saw Linc, maybe three times and one of those times was with the band and his.

I could see the door that would lead me to my friends, who are now more like sisters to me. I sped up my walk and quickly entered the room to find that I was the first to arrive. I decided to go ahead and unpack my bags before the others arrived. I placed my stuff on the far right bed **(Same placings as in season 1)** , before beginning to unpack. After I unpacked my bag I placed the finishing touches to my part of the room. I placed three pictures on my nightstand. One of our group of friends; XO-IQ and L3, one of me and Caleb at the make-shift prom during our freshman year, and finally one of me and the girls at Corki's sweet 16 party our sophomore year. As I opened my sketch pad to begin drawing a new design for our next concert, the door opened revealing Corki.

"CORKI!"

"JODI!"

Corki dropped her bags and I stood up before the two of us hugged each other. Pulling back I looked at my band mate. I noticed something I hadn't when she walked in.

"What did you do to your hair?"

Nervously Corki twirled a piece of her now blonde tips around her finger.

"What? Is in not that good?"

"Are you kidding Corki, it is beautiful! I just didn't think that your dad would let you dip dye your hair. I mean he did let you do that temporary stuff Christmas of our freshman year."

"Yeah, well while we were China I told him that I wanted to dye my hair, you know since it is my senior year. He didn't want me to, flat out refused to let me. Now normally I would just let it go since he said no, but I really wanted to do this. I ended up offering him a compramise. I would do my best this year and he would let me dip dye my hair blonde."

"Corki you always do your best at school. How did you convince him that, that was a compromise?"

"Simple. I told him it was either I did it with his permission, or I did behind his back. He decided that it was simply better for me to do it with his knowledge."

"Wow Corki, you know I think you are starting to act more like me and Sun-Hi everyday and that is scary. You're our conscience Corki. You keep us from going to far in our actions."

"I know but I also wanted my hair dyed."

The two of us laughed before moving more into the room.

"Come on let's get you unpacked before Sun-Hi gets here."

"All right."

I helped her unpack her bags before the two of us began to talk about our senior year.

"So any ideas for colleges?"

"Corki, senior year hasn't even started yet, give me a few weeks before asking that question."

"All right, but it is our senior year Jodi, you need to be prepared before graduation."

"I know Corki, I actually sent a few applications I just don't want to talk about them yet, mainly because I haven't heard anything yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jodi."

"It's fine."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked their missing band mate Sun-Hi Song.

"Sun-Hi!"

"Corki! Jodi!"

The trio hugged in the middle of the room before moving over to Sun-Hi's bed and began to help the diva unpack. When they had finally unpacked all of the bags they each sat down on their own beds and began to catch up.

"So Sun-Hi how was spending time with Sun-Mi?"

"It was torture, all she wanted to do was read and play her piano."

"I'm sorry Sun-Hi, so any ideas on when the boys are going to arrive?"

"I don't know about the others but Linc, said that he would be here soon, I texted him when I got here."

"Same with Caleb, he said his mom wouldn't let him go this morning, before he left. He ended up leaving about an hour later than he planned to."

"I spoke with Alex, he said that he is going to go and pick up Darmala and head up here."

"So, when are we going to start practicing new songs?"

"We can start practicing maybe after Caleb arrives?"

"Sure, we'll ask him."

"Ask who what?"

Turning we all saw Caleb, and the boys in the door way. Standing up I rushed into his arms and hugged him before pulling him farther into the room. Turning I saw that Corki was greeting Alex and Darmala, and Sun-Hi was hugging Linc. Releasing Caleb I went and greeted Alex and Darmala, while Corki went to Linc, and Sun-Hi greeted Caleb. We switched groups till we were back with the boys we had started with. We all went and sat down on the different beds and continued to talk, starting with me answering Caleb's question.

"We were going to ask you if you wanted to practice for Friday's welcome back concert today after you arrived."

"Yeah, we could do that."

"Hey how about L3 performs as well?"

"Why not, it could be fun. Hey Corki when did you dye your hair?"

"While I was in China."

"Oh, ok so when do you girls want to go and practice?"

"How about now?"

"The ever present star that is Sun-Hi doesn't want to wait long, why aren't I surprised?"

"Oh, shut up Linc."

"What babe?"

Sun-Hi being the mature young adult she is, Sun-Hi stuck out her tongue, causing us all to laugh. After we had finished our laugh fest we all stood up and headed towards Club RyRy. We called our dancers and told them that we would be practicing for a bit, if they wanted to come by. While we waited for Caleb to set up his DJ booth. We messed around and basically had a dance battle. We finally practiced some songs and then watched as L3 practiced a few songs for Friday.

Finally we headed back to school all of us tired and not ready for our first day tomorrow. When all three of us were laying down on our beds we all just stared at the ceiling.

"Night girls."

"Night."

"Night ladies."

I heard Corki fall asleep, before hearing Sun-Hi fall asleep. I continued to stare up at the ceiling wishing I could sleep before tomorrow. Finally, I felt my eyes get heavy and my last thought was how awesome and crazy our senior year is going to be.

 **Here is the first chapter of this story. I hope y'all like it! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter. I hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Make it Pop**

 _Corki's POV_

Waking up I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was only eight in the morning. Groaning, I lay back down and look up at the ceiling. It was Sunday, school started tomorrow I can't believe it's senior year. Feels like just yesterday, I was meeting my girls. Smiling I thought of what had happened over the years. Meeting the girls and Caleb, creating XO-IQ, everything with Jared, meeting the boys, and basically all the times we messed up.

Rolling over on my side, I looked at my side table, at the pictures I had on there. One of me and the girls, one of whole group of friends from both bands, and finally one of me and Alex at the prom from freshman year. Ah, Alex my best guy friend. Him and his crazy hair and personality, his musical ability, and the fact that he along with the girls can pull me out of my crazy studying modes. Grabbing the picture of me and Alex I bring it up close to my face and smile at it. Only the girls know this, but I think I love Alex. It started at the end of freshman year, during the prom. He was just so nice and considerate. I couldn't help it, especially everything going on with Jared at the time. It kinda grew from there, I didn't even realize that I liked him, till Sun Hi and Jodi pointed it out to me. Placing it back on my side table I looked over and saw that Jodi was awake, startled I sat up. Smirking Jodi sat up and faced me, before looking over my shoulder. Turning, I looked and saw that Sun Hi was sitting up and smirking at me too.

"What?"

"Oh don't look so innoncent. We know which picture you were looking at."

"I honestly I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Suuure. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with us Corki Chang. When are you going to tell Alex that you like him, as in like him like him. Or should I say love him."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about love."

"Oh, come on Corki. You just had the same look on your face that Sun Hi has when she looks at Linc."

"Yeah, or when Jodi looks at Caleb. Just admit it you love Alex."

"So what if I do, he doesn't feel the same way."

"Yes he does. A blind man can tell that you two love each other. Just tell him, before it's too late."

Sighing I climbed out of bed, before grabbing clothes to change into.

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready for the day. What about you two."

Sighing the pair stood up and all three of us got ready for the day. Walking out of the room, we headed down the hall towards Linc's loft room, where we had agreed to meet the boys the night before. Walking up the steps we could hear their laughter after Linc had told some stupid joke. Walking in we see the boys all sprawled around the room. I went and sat down next to Alex, only to look and see Jodi giving me a knowing smirk. Rolling my eyes at her, I stuck my tongue out, as the responsible person that I am.

"So what were you boys laughing at?"

"Nothing Jodi, just some guy stuff."

"Okay, now what are we going to do today?"

"Well Sun Hi, babe, we decided that we would hang out here and just lounge around."

"That sounds amazing, since I'm exhausted."

"Babe, we only just arrived at school yesterday! How are you exhausted all ready?"

"I spent all of the last two weeks with Sun Mi, why wouldn't I be exhausted?"

"Well than it's a good thing that we'll be hanging out here today."

Smiling I saw Sun Hi lean down rest her head on Linc's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I smiled, hoping I could have that someday, hopefully with Alex. Speaking of my blonde, all most white, haired friend, he was currently looking down at me. He quickly looked away when he saw me looking, I thought I could detect a blush. Could it mean that he liked me too? Looking up I saw Sun Hi looking at the pair of us with a smirk on her face. I shot her an innoncent looking, which she replied with by a roll of her eyes.

We spent the entire day with the boys, before the three of us girls headed back to our dorm. Before we made it, we decided to stop by the vending machine and grab some candy before heading back to the room. Walking up to the door I noticed a package in front of it, with a note on it. Handing my chocolate to Sun Hi, I bent down and grabbed the box seeing my name on it. Unlocking the door the three of us, headed in and sat down on my bed. Placing the box on my comforter, I opened the letter. I could tell that Sun Hi and Jodi were reading it over my shoulder.

 _My Dearest Corki,_

 _You are my sunshine. I think of you when I wake up, along with your beautiful smile. I love the way your eyes light up when you start working on an academic assignment. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are so talented that I am all ways in awe when you sing. I am hoping that when I reveal myself that you would be my valentine._

 _Signed,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Shocked, I placed the letter down and opened the box. Looking inside I pulled out a piece of fabric, I kept pulling out more fabric, till I saw it was a dress. Holding it against my body, I looked down at the burgandy fabric. I looked at my friends to see them looking shocked at the dress.

"Do you have any idea who the secret admirer is Corki?"

"No clue, but do you think it could be Alex?"

"Maybe. But Corki, he was with us basically the entire time, when he could have come by with the package."

"Maybe, when we stopped at the vending machine?"

"Who knows."

Shrugging, she placed the dress back in the box, and put the box over in the corner. She figured she would see how this whole secret admirer thing would work out. If only she knew the consequences of not mentioning it. If only.

 **Hey y'all here is the next chapter. Wow my second update today, I think this is a record. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all sorry that it's been a bit. Here is the next chapter. I hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Make it Pop**

 _Secret Admirerer's POV_

I watched as Corki grabbed the box I left her from the floor. I watched as she opened it with her roommates. Why didn't they shut the door? Oh well, at least I got to see my dear Corki's reaction. I saw her smile as she read the note and the smile even more when she pulled out the dress I got her. I hope she'll like me when I reveal myself. For now, I'm good in the shadows. Sighing I turned around and headed back towards my dorm to get ready for the first day of school tomorrow.

 _Jodi POV_

I woke up the next morning, more excited than I ever have been for the first day of school. Climbing out of the bed, I looked over at my girls and saw that Corki was the only one up. Looking over at Sun Hi, still asleep, I got an idea. Glancing over at Corki I gave her a look and pointed at Sun Hi, she soon got my meaning of messing with Sun Hi. Walking over to her bed, the two of us, looked at one another, giggling softly before speaking in normal voices.

"Sun Hi, all of your fans left you! The Sun Hi Nation is dead!" I exclaimed.

I watched as Sun Hi sat straight up with a look of absolute horror on her face, before looking at the two of us. Her look of utter despair is what broke us, and we burst out laughing, causing Sun Hi to catch on with our prank.

"Hey not funny guys!" she whined to us.

"Sorry Sun Hi, but you should have seen your face!" Corki attempted to say through her laughing fit.

Sun Hi stuck her tongue out at us as we laughed some more before finally calming down. We walked over to our walk in closet that we shared and started to bring out clothes before Sun Hi joined us. The three of us finished changing and when we were done we decided to put on our jewelry. Walking over to my jewelry box, I brought out the locket that Corki got me for Christmas our freshman year, the bracelet I made for the three of us, the ring that Sun Hi got us the same year, and the earrings that Caleb got me for my sixteenth birthday. Looking over I saw that the other two were ready as well. Grabbing my school bag, that had everything that I needed for the day, I waited on the other two before we exited the room and headed towards our first class.

Walking into the math class room we saw the boys sitting down as well waiting for us. I sat down next to Caleb, infront of Sun Hi and Linc, next to Corki and Alex, and diaganol from Darmala. We talked for a bit till our teacher started class and we had to pay attention. At the end of class we all had a free period, so we decided to hang out in the common room area under the stairs. We all sat around on the couches and caught up on what had happened during the summer, when we weren't together.

"So Sun-Hi, you said your time with Sun-Mi wasn't that good?" I questioned her, as I leaned into Caleb.

"It was awful! All she wanted to do was read and play her piano!" Sun-Hi whined to us.

"Well what did you want to do babe?" Linc questioned.

"I wanted to sing, and update my Sun-Hi Nation!" she explained to him.

"Well maybe, she didn't want to sing, and update the Sun-Hi Nation, just like you didn't want to read or watch her play the piano," he tried to explain to her.

"I get it," she conceded.

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head and turned back to face us.

"So Corki how spending time with your dad?" he questioned our genious friend.

"It was fine, we spent some time together around his work schedule. It was fine," she explained to us.

"I see he let you die your hair," Caleb commented on her hair.

"Yeah, I told him, I was going to do it either way. Either with his permission or behind his back, so he just gave his okay," she answered him.

"Nicely done C!" Alex congratulated the girl.

"What did you call me?" she questioned him.

"C, you know a nickname," he explained, "if you don't like it, I won't use it again."

"No I like it. I was just caught off guard, I'm just not used to people giving me nicknames is all," she assured him.

Before Alex could reply we heard the bell ring, signalling that it was time to go to our next class. Before I could stand I saw Caleb offering me his hand, grabbing it he pulled me up and kissed me on forehead. Turning around, I picked up my bag and grabbed his hands, before following him and our friends to our third period. English. Ugh, I hate English, it is always so hard for me.

Before I entered the classroom, Caleb kissed my forehead again and walked towards his third period. Entering the room I saw that out of my friends I only had Alex in this class. Walking over I plopped into the seat next to him, before turning and facing him.

"So Alex, tell me are you ever going to make a move?" I questioned a now blushing Alex.

"I don't know what you mean Jodi" he tried to deflect.

"Nuh uh, no deflecting mister, you know exactly what I'm talking about" I teased him.

His cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he ducked his head down. I laughed softly at him before patting him on the arm.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. Though you need to make a move and quick you never know when another guy might try and snatch her up" I warned him before turning around right as the bell rang.

At the end of class, I headed back into the halls with Alex talking about new fashion designs that we could do for upcoming shows. We ended up needing to split from each other since we didn't have the same class. He turned one way and I turned another heading to history. I headed to my locker to put away my English book and pick up my history text book. After I had switched books, I went to close my locker when I noticed the pictures that I hung up there yesterday before heading back to my room. Looking at them a small smile spread across my face seeing the faces of my friends staring back at me. My favorite picture of our group was one that we took at Band Blast after the comptetion. I had Valerie take it for us and then got it printed when we got back to school. We were all exhausted but had big smiles on our faces both groups posing with our trophies. Closing my locker I headed toward my class, knowing that I had it with Corki and Linc. When I was about ten feet from the door, I felt an arm go around my shoulders and heard the most annoying voice in my ear.

"Hey babe," Jackson **(sorry to everyone named Jackson)** Jones breathed.

Knocking his arm off of me, I continued down the hall while telling him, "Don't put your arm around me. Don't call me babe, cause I am not your babe. Most importantly, don't talk to me Jackson. I don't like you."

Quickly I rushed into the classroom, praying that he didn't have this class, with his reply ringing in my ears, "Come on babe, you know you want me!"

I sat down in the seat that Corki and Linc saved for me in between them. Luckily they didn't say anything about what I know they saw happened in the hall and Jackson didn't have this class. I knew that I would have to tell them later, along with telling Caleb, but I'm hoping that I can avoid that conversation for as long as possible. I didn't want to upset him over something that was so stupid.

We ended up not doing anything for the class besides the usual first day of class happenings. We were allowed to speak quietly with each other for the rest of the period. Turning Linc and Corki turned towards me and both gave me a questioning look. Finally I couldn't take the looks anymore.

"What?" I questioned.

"What happened in the hall before class?" Linc asked.

 **Hey y'all sorry it's been a bit. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please. Who do you think is Corki's secret admirer? Alex? Or someone else? Will Jodi tell Caleb about Jackson? Will she tell anyone what happened? Will Corki and Alex reveal their feelings?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Make It Pop**

 _Jodi's POV_

I looked at Linc and Corki, trying to decide how to answer the question. Finally I decided on denial and deflection.

"I don't know what you're talking about and Corki what were you think about for some new songs? I know Alex and I were coming up with some new designs for outfits." I replied hoping that they would drop it.

I was sadly mistaken.

"Don't lie to us missy. We saw that in the hall with Jones. Why did he call you babe?" Corki interrigated me.

"He's an idiot. He thinks I'm going to go out with him, even though he knows I'm dating Caleb. The whole school, besides I think the freshman, knows I'm dating Caleb." I explained.

"Are you going to tell him?" Linc questioned me.

"Yeah I'm going to tell Caleb. I'll do it at lunch, so if you hear yelling that's why." I reassured them.

Nodding we went onto safer topics of discussion. After the bell rang we headed towards our lockers to put our books away and head to the cafeteria for lunch. I was nervous about how Caleb was going to react. Walking in the three of us spotted our friends at our normal table, after grabbing some food from the line we walked over to join them. Sitting down beside Caleb, I looked at my salad. Corki nudged me and made a motion with her head and I got her meaning of _you going to tell him now?_ I shook my head and started to eat. When all of us were done eating I decided that I couldn't put it off any longer.

Standing I turned to Caleb and asked, "Hey can we go back to my dorm? I need to tell you something."

He nodded, standing and gave our friends our goodbyes. We walked in silence to my dorm. My stomach was in knots about how I was going to tell him about Jackson. I knew that he hated the guy, and telling him that he _hit_ on me, wasn't going to do him any favors. I was afraid that Caleb was going to go after the guy, and he couldn't do that. Not only would he get into deep trouble with the school that could cause him to miss a show at Club Ry Ry, he would also regret it later because Jones was a big dude and could beat Caleb into a pulp. I swear that kid is on steriods or something.

Seeing that we had made it to my dorm, I knew I couldn't stall any longer. I had to tell him. We sat down on my bed and just looked at each other for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"What did you wanna tell me?" he questioned me.

"I want you to promise me that you'll stay in here and not leave in anger please." I pleaded with him.

"Of course beautiful." he assured me.

"Earlier before last period I was at my locker switching out my books. I had closed my locker and was heading to class. I was almost there when I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Jackson Jones and he called me babe. I threw off his arm and told him not to call me babe and walked off. I told him that I didn't like him and to not talk to me." I told him.

I could tell he was trying to keep his promise and not go storming from the room to hunt Jones down and try and beat him to a pulp. I grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Caleb, you need to calm down. I'm here with you and not him. I love you Caleb." I told him.

He calmed down considerably when I finished my sentence. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. Pulling back he smiled at me and stood up. He held out his hand for me to take and laughed a little at my confused and wary face.

"Don't worry, I was just going to take you back to our friends. I'm sure they're curious about what we're talking about." he assured me.

Nodding I stood and took his hand. Together we walked out of my room and back to the cafeteria and our friends.

 _Meanwhile in the cafeteria_

 _Corki's POV_

We all watched as Caleb and Jodi walked off together. I could tell that she was nervous about telling him, but I was proud of her that she was telling him. I knew she would, it was a question of when that I was asking. I could tell that the rest of our friends were curious on what was going on.

I shared a look with Linc and decided to tell the others what was happening, "Well guys Jodi, Linc, and I share this last period with each other. Well Jodi was almost to the classroom when Jackson Jones walks up and puts his arm around her shoulder. He also called her babe. She threw it off and told him not to call her babe, not to talk to her, and that she didn't like him."

Looking at the others I could tell that they were shocked and angry at what he had done. They understood now why Jodi wanted to tell Caleb alone. We all know how much Caleb hates Jackson.

We sat and discussed how we thought Caleb was taking the news till Alex saw them come back in. They walked towards us and rejoined the group. We all looked at Caleb to see how he was fairing.

I guess our staring was annoying because he finally told us how he felt, "Guys honestly, I'm fine. Was I peeved? Definitely. Did I want to hurt him? Oh yeah. But I'm fine now, seriously. I know that Jodi can take care of herself and I also know that he would beat me into a bloody mess."

We all laughed agreeing with his statement. We spent the rest of lunch talking about different things till it was time to go to our next class. After our last classes of the day we met up in Linc's room and spent the rest of the day hanging out.

None of us knew what was about to happen.

 **Dun Dun Dunnn! I hope y'all liked it! What's going to happen? Who is Corki's secret admirer? Alex or someone else? Will Alex and Corki reveal their feelings? What's going happen between Jackson and Caleb? Between Jackson and Jodi? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
